Un appel manqué à 03h18
by Didou367
Summary: Lorsque que quelqu'un a le malheur d'appeler en pleine nuit, cela donne un Canadien assez énervé et un Américain tout bonnement terrorisé.


**Titre :** Un appel manqué à 03h18.  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' goddess, Didou367, _whatever_.  
**Jour/Thème :** 01 Janvier, A tâtons.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Amérique/Canada.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Les paroles utilisées en guise de sonnerie appartiennent à The Birthday Massacre.

* * *

« _I think my friend said, ''Stick in the back of her head''... I think my friend said, ''Two of them are_ _sisters''..._ »

Lorsque Canada entendit la voix métallique de Chibi lui indiquer que quelqu'un l'appelait, il se redressa en ce qui ressemblait fort à un saut, de la même manière qu'un ressort, et se mit à tâtonner de la main sa table de nuit ainsi n'ouït-il pas l'incessant chuintement des couvertures et ne sentit-il pas l'individu à ses côtés trembler de tout son corps.  
Il se souvint que le susmentionné lui avait, une heure auparavant, confisqué son portable dans le but de lire ses messages – juste par simple curiosité, avait-il affirmé accompagné de son incommensurable sourire coutumier, mais Matthew savait pertinemment que depuis le jour où il avait surpris Prusse lui demander son numéro de téléphone d'un ton enjôleur digne de France lui-même... – mais l'endroit où il l'avait ensuite posé ne lui revenait pas à l'esprit. Toutefois, il pouvait déjà être certain du fait que ce n'était pas sur la table de nuit.

Tandis que la sonnerie continuât à pousser son chant aux tonalités électro, il commença à explorer le lit – après avoir quelque peu réfléchi, il avait remarqué que le son paraissait étouffé et en avait déduit que son téléphone se trouvait quelque part, dissimulé sous la couette –, effleurant de temps à autres son compagnon qu'il perçut alors trémulant sans s'en inquiéter plus que cela.

« Mais... Mais tu vas finir par le dénicher, ce... ce portable, oui ou merde ?, vociféra celui-ci d'une voix terrifiée.  
-C'est de ta faute, Alfred. Où est-ce que tu l'as mis après me l'avoir pris ?  
-J'en sais rien, moi, grouille-toi de mettre la main dessus !  
-Oui, oui... Pourquoi y'a pas de lampe sur la table de nuit, vraiment..., maugréa le Canadien. »

Après de nombreux jurons marmottés en Français et d'innombrables ''_P... Please_, _find it_...'' couinés – si coutumièrement, Canada aurait été attendri par cette exceptionnelle faiblesse, présentement, cela ne lui inspirait que l'envie d'assassiner son frère à coups de crosse de hockey –, il retrouva finalement l'appareil quand il s'arrêtât de sonner.  
Profondément agacé, il avisa l'identité de l'importun – il dut plisser les yeux, vue catastrophique oblige – puis jeta d'un geste coléreux pour ensuite se recoucher.  
Quand Amérique vint lui serrer la taille de ses bras frémissant et enfouir son visage dans son épaule, le blondin l'accueillit d'un ''_Fuck off_, _asshole_'' auquel l'intéressé ne prêta nullement attention, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager, Alfred, grommela t-il de nouveau.  
-Ta sonnerie fait vraiment trop peur, Mattie, geignit le susnommé. »

Matthew poussa un soupir mais se retourna et enlaça son jumeau, plongeant son nez aquilin dans ses mèches cendrées.  
Même furieux contre lui comme il lui arrivait – assez rarement, en effet – de l'être, il s'avérait toujours pitoyablement inapte à l'abandonner lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui.

« Au fait, c'était qui ?, s'enquit l'Américain d'une voix appesantie par la léthargie le gagnant progressivement.  
-... Prusse. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas vu que j'en ai pas fait au début) :** Matthew peut paraître OOC mais se faire réveiller aux environs de trois heures du mat' par son téléphone, que l'on galère à trouver à cause de son copain, ça mettrait n'importe quoi d'assez mauvaise humeur, je pense. En plus, je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui-même, le Canadien est yandere.  
Aussi, je vous suggère d'écouter la chanson "Happy Birthday" dont sont issues les paroles et vous allez vite comprendre qu'entendre cette chanson dans le noir, ça peut faire assez peur.


End file.
